wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crystal Ship
This is Butterflyunicorn's good little animus enchantment! Do not touch without her permission! She exists within the Utopia's Paradise AU! ''appearance'' Crystal, like most IceWings, appears mostly a snow white color, the same color as snowflakes and vanilla ice cream. Her overscales are a powder blue, and look magical, like crystals embedded onto her skin. Her talons are a royal turquoise, and seem to shine like glowsticks. Her body is extremely lithe and looks as if it couldn't take a hit for the life of it. Her wing membranes are a soft powder blue, with the "claws" on them being the same color as her talons. Her tail is abnormally short and thin, and on the tip of it appears to be a meld between an IceWing's spikes and a SeaWing's tail fin. Both the webbing and the spikes are a dodger blue, and shine like the sun. The spikes going down her back are iridescent, and flash similar to glowscales. Over her face she wears a mask, which appears to be carved out of starfire. This mask is shaped similar to an IceWing's face, though it lacks ears or any form of mouth. Replacing her eyes are a pair of sapphires embedded into the mask, and instead of horns there is a pair of glowsticks. Personality Crystal Ship, for such an odd appearance, acts somewhat normal. She acts rather bipolar tone wise, going on and on about the nature of existence, before going off to party with her friends two seconds later. Sometimes, she even acts a bit sly, stealing people's stuff for seemingly no reason. She doesn't like studying, and prefers to stare at the stars for hours on end or just hang with her friends. She has a rather odd taste in food, enjoying the taste of crushed crystals sprinkled in soda, a combination she calls "stalade." If annoyed or angry, she usually resorts to sassy comebacks, which are usually pretty bad. However, if somebody questions her body her mask or attempts to take it off, she'll react with legit anger, and they'll usually come out with several cuts. History Crystal Ship's history is more then just strange. A pair of dragons, an animus IceWing named Borealis and a deformed SeaWing-IceWing hybrid named Arctic Cod once fell in love. They wanted to have children, however thanks to Arctic Cod's deformities, any eggs laid by her were stillborn, and would never hatch. They were both deeply saddened by this, however, Borealis had an idea. He enchanted a chunk of stone to turn into starfire, then carved it into a mask. He then enchanted the mask again, before cracking open one of the dud eggs, and placing the mask on the embryo inside. The enchantment on the mask caused the embyro to become Crystal Ship, the forever young dragonet who breathed glass instead of ice. Trivia *Crystal Ship's mask works a lot like Pyrite's pouch; if worn by another dragon, they will turn into Crystal Ship. *Crystal Ship's name wasn't chosen by her father, with her instead having picked it herself. Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Non-Binary Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Dragonets